Suicide Wakes You Up
by ILoveSouthPark6
Summary: "Kyle, I can't do this anymore… I'm sorry", Kyle just stared as that statement came from Stan's mouth. Kyle just didn't understand. "What do you mean?" Kyle could barely breathe... ..."Kyle please…" Kenny begged "never again"... Kyle is upset & thinks life is over, but his bestfriend isnt willing to let him give up Contains boy love.k2, style, creek, candy, butters/kelly
1. Chapter 1

"Kyle, I can't do this anymore… I'm sorry", Kyle just stared as that statement came from Stan's mouth. Kyle just didn't understand.

"What do you mean?" Kyle could barely breathe. "We are over Kyle" Stan said, it seemed like he didn't even care. "Why? I-I thought we were happy" Kyle was so upset he couldn't move or cry.

"My mom gives me these weird looks, people at school stare; I just want to be normal. Like Clyde and Bebe" Stan said, again showing no emotion. Kyle felt his heart breaking and his world falling apart. Kyle didn't reply and continued to stare blankly. "I'm sorry Kyle…" Stan looked at the ground, sighed, and then walked away.

Once Stan was out of Kyle's sight he quickly ran to his house, he couldn't believe this was happening. Kyle ran into his room and slowly sat on his bed. He stared at the wall in shock for over an hour. The realization finally came to him and Kyle slowly rolled up his left sleeve and looked at the cuts and scars he made. Kyle was planning on finally telling Stan about his problem and hopefully getting help, but not now.

Kenny knows but he found out on accident and hasn't spoken a word about it since. Kyle grabbed his razor and made long deep cuts very slowly. The blood gushed out and Kyle grabbed the blood crusted towel that he keeps under his bed, and let the blood drip onto it. After the cuts stopped bleeding Kyle covered himself in his blankets and lied down, shortly after he fell asleep.

Kyle began cutting two years ago when he was a freshman. He started when his mom began to stop caring about him; Ike became more intelligent over the years and became a total super genius. Kyle was smart but not that smart, because Kyle was no longer the golden boy of the family his mom didn't care about him.

Kyle's dad started using cat spray again and the Gerald started craving something stronger. Everyone in South Park knew Kenny's parents had a meth lab, so Gerald went there. Gerald and Stuart became good friends again that did drugs together, Gerald helped fund Stuart's meth lab.

Kids at school didn't really talk to Kyle anymore, he became the loner. Before this happened and Kyle wasn't depressed, he mainly hung out with Craig, Tweek, Kenny, Stan (duh), Cartman, Butters and Wendy.

~The next day (Monday)~

When Kyle woke up he felt dead and his left arm was all swollen, it hurt to the touch. Kyle didn't even bother to take a shower or change his clothes; he just woke up, grabbed his backpack and slowly walked out the door to the bus stop.

No Kyle does not have a car; he has a job and is still saving up to buy one. But Kyle would always ride to school with Stan in his car. Cartman, Craig and Wendy have cars too, Tweek doesn't have one because he can't stop twitching and butters drove too slowly so his parents wouldn't let him. Kenny obviously doesn't have one because his is poor, Kenny just walks to work.

Once Kyle arrived at the bus stop Kenny was there all alone, no one ever offered him a ride so he had to ride the bus. Kenny was shocked to see Kyle at the bus stop but even more shocked that Kyle wasn't all clean like usual. Kyle's curly hair stuck out from under his usual hat and he had bags under his eyes.

Kenny deeply cares for Kyle and all of his other friends (Cartman is the exception) but he just doesn't show it. He doesn't want to seem weak. When Kenny accidently found out about Kyle's cutting problem Kenny decided to again try to show Kyle that he can't die. Kenny explained it to Kyle and tried to help him remember. Kyle of course remembered how they searched for a new friend and finally remembered that Kenny does die. When Kyle remembered Kenny was overfilled with joy and almost cried in front of Kyle but he refused to show any weakness. But once Kenny got home he cried for hours, just happy that someone knows what he went through and Kenny was especially happy it was Kyle.

"Kyle? Dude what happened" Kenny said worriedly, his words were no longer muffled since he keeps his parka loosened most of the time. Kyle looked at Kenny sadly, "Stan… ended… it…" Kenny mumbled something to himself and his eyes widened "Kyle, did you do anything that you shouldn't have?" Kenny said hesitantly. Kyle just stared at the ground not wanting to look at Kenny; he had no idea what Kenny would do. Without warning Kenny quickly grabbed Kyle's arm and pushed up the sleeve, he was shocked at the sight, there were so many cuts and they were so deep.

"You could have killed yourself" Kenny said exasperated. Kyle took his arm out of Kenny's grasp and pulled the sleeve back down. "Kyle please…" Kenny begged "never again".

Kyle looked up at Kenny and saw the worry and sadness in his blue eyes, "I'm not stopping you didn't care before so leave me alone. No one is the boss of me, no one care and If I want to hurt or kill myself I will" Kyle quietly said but got louder at the end. Kenny could stop the tears, Kyle's eyes widened in shock; he has never seen Kenny cry before.

Kyle knew then just how much Kenny really cared and Kyle quietly grabbed Kenny in a hug, just as they embraced the bus pulled up and Kenny quickly pulled some blond strands of hair out of his parka and tried to cover up his eyes, he then tightened his parka covering almost his whole face. Kyle still hadn't cried, he felt too dead and empty to cry, he felt like he couldn't.

The boys sat in the back of the bus next to each other. Kenny had stopped crying and was staring at his gloved hands. Kyle was blankly staring at the brown bus seat in front of him, thinking how Stan left him; it was like he didn't care. They arrived at school and right when the two opened the doors Kyle saw Stan happily laughing with Clyde, Bebe and Red. Wendy and Bebe were still friends but for some reason Wendy liked hanging with Cartman, Kyle couldn't figure it out.

As Kyle stared at the scene in front of him he was in disbelief that this wasn't affecting Stan in the slightest bit. Kyle turned away and walked to his locker, Kenny followed behind. Kyle felt numb all of his movements were automatic, Kyle couldn't think. Butters walked up to Kyle and looked at him sadly, Kyle just stared back.

"I-I'm sorry about you and Stan" butters stammered and grinded his knuckles together. Butter quickly hugged Kyle and Kyle automatically hugged back. Butters then walked away no longer knowing what to say.

The rest of the day was a blur to Kyle, but he remembers having Kenny by his side the whole time and Craig, Tweek and Wendy also comforting him. Kyle remembers Wendy saying how Stan is trying to get with red and how she isn't talking to Stan until he stops being a jerk. Kyle also remembers Cartman making snide remarks like usual.

When the bus dropped Kyle and Kenny off, Kenny was reluctant letting Kyle go home by himself but Kenny knew he couldn't always watch Kyle. Kyle skipped dinner and spent the rest of the night staring at the celling while lying in bed. Just thinking about how his life sucks and he loves Stan. His only break from people was to cut more.


	2. Chapter 2

~One week later~

In the morning Kyle managed to take a shower and put clean clothes on. That day at school was even worse; Kyle began to wake up out of his daze. Stan failed to acknowledge him in any way. Kyle was devastated. Kyle actually talked to some of his friends that day, but not much.

~That night~

Kyle was on his bed looking at a picture of him and Stan holding each other when Gerald stumbled in, Kyle knew right away that he was completely high. "Kyle stop being such a pussy!" Gerald laughed and ripped the picture from Kyle's hands, "I'm so sick of your stupid gay ass! You are going straight to hell!" He threw the picture on the floor and the frame shattered, "go kill yourself you are useless anyway! You're not as smart as your brother, you're full of sin and you're an ugly piece of shit!" Gerald screamed and walked out the door which he slammed behind him.

Kyle got a small bag which he filled with clothes and walked downstairs to be greeted with his mother's angry face, "Kyle Broflovski! You got a damn B on your test! No electronics! You are grounded you stupid ass! Why can't you be smart like your brother!? You are useless! Worthless piece of trash! Muffcabbage!" Sheila smacked Kyle across the face and walked away.

Kyle walked out the door still having that blank face. He walked to Starks Pond then into the woods, as he was wondering around he saw Kenny sitting there sipping out of a water bottle. "What are you doing here?" Kenny got started at the noise and turned around. "Kyle? What are you doing here?" Kyle and Kenny were both equally confused about the others presence. "My mom said I was worthless and my dad told me to kill myself" Kyle blatantly said.

Kenny was hesitant to say what happened but he felt like he could tell Kyle anything, like someone understood what he always had to go through. "My dad was high and drunk again, he slammed me against the wall and screamed in my face, my mom was high and they started to argue. My useless brother was drunk and kicked me a few times, Karen has been staying at friends houses, I told her to so she could be safe. I haven't eaten in five days and I haven't showered in just as long" Kenny blurted out, he has never opened up before and it felt great, like a big weight has been lifted from his chest.

"I'm sorry Kenny, I can sneak you in and you can take a shower, I'll wash your clothes and you can eat. No one will notice". Kenny smiled at the offer "thank you so much Kyle!" Kenny's excitement even made Kyle smile, something he thought he would never do again.

Kenny went home, grabbed his other clothes and they went to Kyle's house. Kyle and Kenny snuck in the door and went upstairs. "Ok Kenny strip and give me your clothes", Kyle said after handing Kenny a towel to cover up with. Kenny changed and Kyle turned around, Kenny's body was chiseled and you could tell Kenny has some muscles but he was also slender from lack of food. Kyle couldn't help but stare for a second. He quickly snapped out of it and took the clothes from Kenny. Kenny took a shower and Kyle washed the clothes.

"Hey Kyle?" Kenny walked into Kyle's room wearing the towel around his waist, his messy blonde hair still dripping wet. "What should I wear until my clothes are done?" Kenny asked. "S-some of my c-clothes" Kyle quickly grabbed some clothes and handed them to Kenny, Kenny dropped his towel to change and Kyle rapidly turned around, not even knowing what to think.

Kenny chuckled, "dude I'm decent now it's ok". Kyle turned around with an obvious blush on his face. He could help but look Kenny up and down, "damn Kenny looks nice in my clothes" Kyle accidently said. Kenny smiled, "thanks Kyle". Kyle looked at him questioningly "thanks for what?" Kyle asked with his eyebrow raised. "For saying I look nice in your clothes" Kenny said trying to hide his happiness. "Fuck!" Kyle swore, "That wasn't supposed to be said!" Kyle felt an even bigger blush appear on his face. Kenny continued to smile.

"Can I eat now dude I'm starving?" Kenny said trying to keep Kyle from being awkward. Kyle just nodded and led Kenny downstairs. Kyle and Kenny grabbed a ton of food and they went upstairs. Kenny shoved half of it down his throat and Kyle just sat there not eating. After Kenny was done he looked at Kyle, "you gonna eat?" Kenny asked "no" Kyle replied, "you can take the rest with you but Kenny just spend the night, ok?" Kenny was happy to be able to spend time with Kyle and sleep in a warm house. "Where will I be sleeping?" Kenny asked. Kyle once again blushed "in bed with me" Kyle said quietly. "Ok" Kenny said hiding his excitement.

They played video games for awhile then crawled into bed; Kyle wanted to cut but knew he couldn't, not with an overprotective Kenny here. Just before Kyle fell asleep he thought about how Kenny really cares about him.

~Next Day~

Kyle's alarm woke him up and he reached across Kenny to shut it off, the blonde was completely unfazed by this. "Kenny, Kenny, Kenny!", but Kenny just wouldn't wake up. Kyle sighed and pushed Kenny out of bed. Kenny fell on the floor with a thud, "the fuck" Kenny grumbled. "Wake up sleepy head" Kyle said while walking out of the room to shower and change. When Kyle came back in the room he found Kenny back in bed sleeping. "damnit" Kyle muttered. He shook Kenny and pulled him out of bed. Kenny finally got dressed and ready. The two had to run out the door not to miss the bus.

~At School in Class~

"Hey Kenny you working today at McDonalds?" Kyle whispered not wanting Mr. Garrison to throw a hissy fit. "No dude I had to quit" Kenny replied. Kyle's eyes widened "why?" "I couldn't stand being around food and not eating it, I did get hired somewhere else though" Kenny said smiling. "Oh really where?" Kyle asked. "At Wal-Mart with you" Kenny replied smiling. Kyle couldn't help but laugh, luckily Garrison didn't hear.

"Stop making googly eyes at each other you fags" Cartman said loudly while looking at Kyle and Kenny. Garrison stopped talking and everybody turned to look at them. Kyle looked and caught Stan's eyes which showed no emotion, Stan turned away when everybody else did and the class continued. Kyle felt completely terrible.

After class Kyle quickly ran up to Stan and pulled him aside, he was completely sick of this and needed to talk to him, "Stan what is with you?" Kyle desperately asked. Kenny watched at a distance not wanting something bad to happen, "Kyle… just… I… leave me alone "Stan said. Kyle wasn't going to take that, "no Stan what the hell is wrong with you? With us? We were so happy" Kyle asked. "Kyle we are done! I'm not gay like you, I'm normal! And you were happy I wasn't! It meant nothing to me! Fuck off Jew" Stan said and walked away.

Kyle could feel his wall breaking down, could feel himself falling, the tears poured out like waterfalls and Kyle ran out of the school and sat in the snow in front of it. Once Kyle started crying Kenny punched Stan in the face and ran after Kyle, he only got out there a minute after Kyle had sat down but the damage was done…


	3. Chapter 3

Kyle sat in the snow with his usual jacket lying next to him and deep gashes with blood gushing out on his arm. The snow all around him was stained with blood. Kenny kneeled in front of Kyle and tried to use his parka to stop the blood, but it wasn't working.

"K-Kenny… I haven't eaten in 8 days… I lost a lot of blood… there is nothing you can do… I'm sorry" Kyle chocked out in between sobs. Kenny knew Kyle was done for but he still called 911. "Kyle don't die please" Kenny started to cry. "I want to, no one loves me" Kyle said, he felt dizzy and he knew the end was near. "I love you" Kenny said while looking into Kyle's eyes.

Then Kyle died.

A minute later the ambulance showed up and hearing the sirens some of the students came out, including all of Kyle and Kenny's friends. Craig, Tweek, Butters and Wendy rushed over, they all started crying.

"I just can't believe it" Craig said, he covered his eyes with his hands. Butter couldn't even talk because he was completely bawling. Tweek touched Kyle's head "I wish we could have helped" he said without twitching. "Sleep well Kyle you're not in pain anymore" Wendy chocked out.

The whole time Kenny held onto Kyle and continued to sob. Even Cartman was quiet; he walked over to Wendy and comforted her. Stan pushed his way through the crowd and started to cry seeing how terrible Kyle looked and knowing this was partially his fault, "Kyle I'm so sorry" Stan kneeled down beside him like all of Kyle's friends were.

"Just because I don't want to be with you doesn't mean I'm not your super best friend, I've been a jerk, I couldn't handle the comments and I missed the old us. I was a fucking asshole and you didn't deserve it Kyle, you did nothing wrong, I'm sorry for all of the pain I put you through" Stan said staring at the lifeless body. But none of it mattered because Kyle was gone…

Kyle's body was completely limp in Kenny's arms; Kenny was only wearing a white t-shirt which was soaked in Kyle's blood. "Son I'm sorry but we have to take him" the paramedic said. Kenny didn't even lift his head; he just continued to hold Kyle and cry. "Son, I'm serious" the guy again said. Kenny grabbed Kyle's razor and quickly slit his throat. "Kenny!" all of his friends shouted. Kenny died and the paramedic took them both away

~In Hell~

Kenny fell and looked around to see himself in Hell again; everybody goes to Hell except Mormons (in an episode).

"Kyle! Kyle where are you?" Kenny screamed. Kyle heard Kenny and quickly ran over, "Kenny!" Kyle grabbed on to him. They embraced in a hug and when they pulled away Kyle was crying, "I saw how everyone reacted… people do care a-and Kenny did you really mean what you said?" Kyle looked at Kenny sadly. Kenny looked at the ground.

"Kenny it hurt to die… it was terrible" Kyle grabbed onto Kenny's hand, "I know how you feel now" Kyle squeezed Kenny's hand. "I wish you wouldn't have done that… your too young to die Kyle" Kenny refused to look at Kyle.

"Kenny what's wrong?" Kyle asked. Kenny looked up and looked into Kyle's eyes, a few tears fell. "Kyle I love you". Kyle smiled "K-Kenny I think I love you too" Kyle bit his lip. "What about Stan?" Kenny stopped crying and looked hopefully at Kyle, "Stan and I are better as friends, we shouldn't be together" Kyle said.

"I don't wanna be dead yet Kenny!" Kyle desperately said. An idea popped into Kenny's head, I'll talk to Satan ok?" Kenny said and walked away to find him. Hell never changes, Kenny thought.

Kyle looked around at his surroundings, Hell was different then he had pictured it to be, people were just walking around. He thought how the religions say Hell is horrible when it really isn't that bad.

Kyle started to wander around and he saw his grandma, "grandma!" Kyle shouted and ran over to her, his grandma smiled and hugged him happily, "honey why are you here?" his grandma asked, Kyle sighed "I killed myself and grandma, Sheila and Gerald have become terrible…".

Kyle's grandma sadly sighed "I know Kyle… I have seen them, it's a shame, I am very disappointed in the way they became and Kyle I think it is good that you finally realized who you are and even though your parents didn't accept it and many people won't, many will and I love you, so do your friends. That Kenny boy is very nice, we have talked before when he was down here; he cares very much about you". Kyle smiled "thanks grandma and I know he does, you knew I was gay?" Kyle asked, "yes sweetie" his grandma replied. Kyle said goodbye and told his grandma that he loved her. Kyle then went to look for Kenny

Kenny finally found Satan, "Satan can I ask for a favor?" Kenny asked, he really hoped Satan would help him and Kyle but he wasn't completely sure what he would say. "Oh hey Kenny, sure what is it?" he asked nicely. "My friend Kyle killed himself and he shouldn't be dead yet… please bring him back to life" Kenny begged. "Hmmm, very well I'll do that for you Kenny" Satan said, Kenny happily hugged Satan "thank you!" Kenny screamed.

Kyle found them and Kenny told him the good news. Kyle screamed with joy. Shortly after, Satan returned Kyle and Kenny to earth.

Kyle slowly opened his eyes and looked around, he noticed he was in the hospital and he smiled "I'm alive". "Hey Kyle" Kenny said happily, it was like he never even died (like usual).

Everyone rushed into the room to see Kyle. Stan ran over, "Kyle! I'm so sorry, please forgive me" Stan begged. "I will but it will take time for us to become friends, the way you ended things were uncalled for, you could have been nicer, why wouldn't you talk to me?" Kyle asked.

Stan averted his eyes from Kyle, "I was stupid, I didn't know what to do". Kyle nodded his head, no longer wanting to talk to Stan. He took the hint and stepped away from Kyle but remained in the room.

Kenny took Kyle's hand and squeezed it, they both smiled. Everyone in the room took notice "awe are you two together?" Butters asked hopefully. Kyle bit his lip and looked questioningly at Kenny, "I haven't asked him yet" Kenny said while not taking his eyes off of Kyle. Kyle blushed.

"I always had a feeling you guys would be together" Craig said smiling a little "and I have an announcement, Tweek and I are together, we have been keeping it a secret for a week" Craig broke into a bigger smile and grabbing Tweek's hand. Tweek blushed and continued to twitch. "K-Kyle do you want some coffee? I brought you vanilla f-flavored y-your favorite" Tweek stammered. Kyle broadly smiled "thanks! Tweek that's really nice of you".

"Well while we are making confessions, Cartman and I have been dating for 3 months" Wendy said. Cartman smirked, "I got more ass then you get Kinny!" Cartman bragged. Wendy kissed him on the cheek and whispered something probably dirty in his ear.

Stan just stood there awkwardly not knowing what to do. Only Butters and him weren't officially with someone, at least that's what Stan thought until a blonde headed girl with a ponytail came in. "Butters!" she ran over and hugged him planting a kiss on his lips, "hey Kelly" Kenny said. She waved back, "thanks again Kenny for setting me up with your ex-girlfriend" Butters said. "And it's wonderful because I just moved in next door to my Bummers" Kelly excitedly said. "Kelly my name is Butters". "Oh right". Stan looked around the room, he felt completely awkward so he just left.

For the next few hours everyone just talked and asked Kyle if he was feeling ok and if his arm hurt. Visiting hours were over and everyone had to leave, before leaving Kenny quickly kissed Kyle on the cheek and ran out.

Once Kenny left Kyle stayed there with his hand on the cheek that Kenny kissed, "My parents didn't even care" Kyle silently said. A frown fell on his face but it didn't last because Kyle soon fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

~A Week Later~

Kyle woke up and looked at his arm. The cuts were healing and some of the cuts had stitches keeping them closed, Kyle ran his fingers over the cuts. Kyle then got ready and walked downstairs to see his dad passed out on the floor; he rolled his eyes and walked out the door.

Kyle was meeting Kenny at Stark's Pond; he has no idea why though. Kyle reached Stark's Pond and saw Kenny standing by the water.

"Hey Kenny", Kenny turned around and he had a green rose in his hands, Kyle didn't even think they existed.

The fresh smell of mint filled the air and Kyle took deep breaths smelling it in, he loves the smell of mint. Kyle looked up and saw Mint Berry Crunch using his powers to make mint fly everywhere and Kenny just standing there smiling like an idiot.

"H-here Kyle" Kenny handed Kyle the rose. "I uh want to ask you something" Kenny nervously said, "sure what?" Kyle replied. "Kyle will you be my boyfriend?" Kenny asked, Kyle smiled "yes!" Kenny happily hugged Kyle and they started to float in the air. They were surrounded by mint leaves which were making them fly, "did you do this for me?" Kyle asked, "I just asked a friend a favor" Kenny said.

Kenny put his hand on Kyle's cheek and kissed him softly; Kyle kissed back and put his hands on Kenny's waist. Their bodies were pressed together and their lips moved against each other's perfectly. They both pulled away and Kyle was so happy to be looking into Kenny's beautiful blue eyes.

"I love you Kenny", "I love you too Kyle". They both kissed again and Mint Berry Crunch brought them to the ground, "thanks Bradley" Kenny said, "no problem, Mint Berry Crunch would do anything to get Mysterion and The Human Kite to be together because he always knew, bye! Mint Berry Crunch! Shablagooo!" Bradley spun around and disappeared still leaving the refreshing smell of mint in the air.

Kenny grabbed Kyle's hand and again pulled Kyle towards him. Kenny kissed Kyle slowly on the lips and Kyle grabbed onto Kenny. Kenny kissed Kyle on the neck and kissed the whole area until he found Kyle's sweet spot, Kyle gasped and Kenny nibbled at the area and Kyle gasped. They pulled away and looked into each other's eyes Kyle felt happy finally and like this is how it should be and Kenny felt the same way.


End file.
